jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rtgoh1
Sorry, I thought you could do what ever you want, but now I realize it thanks buddy!!!!!! Yes, it's me. Skb ultra (talk) 19:12, September 10, 2012 (UTC)Skb ultra Hey, Ren! Not really. It's kind of a long story. Hi, buddy! Having a load of fun on the wiki!BugsFan17 (talk) 18:58, October 5, 2012 (UTC)BugsFan17 Sure. 07:38, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Tigerman531 Hey, Ren. 23:02, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Tigerman531 How do you add a another page in the same Categories? Because i made an Buzz and Delete's Adventures Members Category and every time i put in the name of my category it becomes a new one i want it to be in the same one Thanks for the help is johnny bravo a coward he is scard alot? Can i edit the list of charcters? from Milk100 Rtgoh1 - Alright. Go ahead. Not bad for an adventure team there is something missing on jadens adventure team like a group name(dont like my idea its ok i dont mind) Milk100 Not bad for an adventure team there is something missing on jadens adventure team like a group name(dont like my idea its ok i dont mind) from Milk100 what will Jeffrey look like in the Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Series what will Jeffrey look like in the Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Series from Milk100 ive got an idea for jaden's adventure series Jaden Adventure's of Johnny Bravo Goes to Bollywood from Milk100 Hey, Ren! It's me, Tigerman! When you're not too busy, i got a idea for a crossover i wanna discuss with you. 20:57, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Tigerman531 I'm still here, Ren. 03:52, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Tigerman531 Hey, Ren. Ren, I'm angry with LtFantasmic! >:( 06:55, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Tigerman531 Help! How do you delete a page? I accidentally made a page about the Great and Powerful Trixie when one already exists.BugsFan17 (talk) 21:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC)BugsFan17 Rtgoh1- There's an option under the edit button that says Delete. Will you teach me how to make a Trailer for buzz and delete's adventures series? From Milk100 I'm a fool... I don't know what I'm doing anymore, Ren. 20:02, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Tigerman531 What are you talking about? I was the one who wanted Zozi to join. I was gonna talk to you about that, but...i knew you'd say no. I just thought you'd understand. 20:06, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Tigerman531 Wait. That was you?!!? Oh my gosh! I feel bad right now! (sighs) I'm sorry... 20:09, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Tigerman531 Why didn't you tell me earlier that was your idea? I wanted to, but i thought you'd say no. You are most certainly not a fool. But I wish you told me earlier and that way this problem could've been resolved without you being upset. I'm sorry too. I know. Next time, I'll talk to you about stuff like this. Our Brave Little Toaster crossover Should we still work on our planned crossover? Just thought I'd ask. 22:02, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Tigerman531 Help will you help me make an opening for my buzz and delete adventure series? im new at this You sould make a Catagory page for Characters from Kingdom Hearts can you please put Popeyes Adventures Series on the list on the homepage of Jadens Adventures Wiki Hey Ren, I'm Aaron The Wise '91, and I am a big fan of your work on youtube that it made me want to create my own adventure series. I hope that this series have a good impact. hope to see you soon. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 22:04, January 29, 2013 (UTC) thanks could you also put Chip N Dales Adventures Series on the list of Jadens Adventures Series homepage as well thank you Hey Ren, thanks for welcoming me, and for my upcoming work on Aaron's Adventures. I was woundering if somehow I could create a Jaden's Adventures for you? If not, then that is all right with me. See I actually have something specially in the making planned just for you. P.S. The movie for the Jaden's Adventures deals with a new villain that prove to be a bit hasdardous for my Adventure team. ThanksAaron The Wise '91 (talk) 15:25, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ren, I was wondering if I could have my heroes take part in the epic movie with Jaden's Team along with the other teams in the movie, The Journey of Hope. I really want to try and be a part of this epic feature. Til' Then, Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 19:11, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Their Ren, I wanted to also let you know that I am also a hand drawn animator for my anime, and upcoming Adventure series. Plus, I was wondering about a movie I could make, with your permission, to work with you on a movie that deals with the Jaden's Adventures series. See you then. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 01:03, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I vote for Griffin the Invisible Man to be the future member of Jaden's Adventure Team, By the Way, a Splendid idea to have Shining Armor and Princess Cadence as Jaden's and Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure Team. I vote for Mavis to be the future member of Jaden's Adventure Team.From Milk100 I really love being on this wiki, there is so much stories that I can put into, I really am enjoying being on this wiki. Hope to speak to you again Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 02:42, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I sure am, in fact I recommend that you read this series on Deviantart, it's called Digimon Heroes, and it was made by Hewy Toonmore, the animated movie reviewer. Check it out, you might like it. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 03:03, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Rtgoh1 No problem, I'll just use another villain to do the song Toxic Love. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 19:19, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi. It's me, tigerman531. Please talk to me... Rtgoh1 here. Sorry. I've been waiting for YouTube to fix itself. Me too.